


Dear John

by beltainefaerie



Series: No Exit [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Declaration of Love, Goodbye, Letter, Series 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems strange to be writing a letter that is truly goodbye, but there is so much I never said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear John

**Author's Note:**

> This is the note that is referenced in ch 12 of No Exit.

Dear John,  
It seems strange to be writing a letter that is truly goodbye, but there is so much I never said. We aren’t good at feelings, you and I. Too guarded. Too solitary. My brother spent my childhood trying to teach me that caring is not an advantage, and your life seems designed to teach you the same. But we can’t help it, can we? No matter how much we might pretend to the contrary,  
There is so much of your life I haven’t been a part of, so much I didn’t see. I thought I had a lifetime to make my time away up to you, but please know, everything I do is for you, for your happiness. I can only hope that is secured. You deserve every happiness, though I know you don't always believe it.   
My ability to delete things has baffled you, not merely in the ability, but the things I deem important, or not. Please know, that whatever happens, wherever I am, I will never delete a single line of your face or fleck of color in your eyes, which are so much more than blue. I cannot delete a single moment of our lives together, because you are woven into the fabric of my being. My mind palace has changed shape around you until nearly every room and hall reminds me of you.  
We had the best of times together, didn’t we?  
I love you. I said it at your wedding, but lest that memory dim, I want you to have this, written here, where it cannot be forgotten or unsaid. I love you, John Watson, and I always will, with all my heart. I know that actually means something to you, because you are one of the only people who will ever know I have one. I do and it is yours.  
Always,  
Sherlock Holmes


End file.
